The proposed three-year multidisciplinary program is to foster his academic development. Specific goals are: 1. To enhance the research skills that apply to the study of mental disorders in the elderly, particularly Alzheimer's disease. 2. To understand better the phenomenology and pathogenesis of psychiatric and behavioral disturbances in patients with AD. 3. To foster development as a teacher and faculty resource in the areas of dementia and the neuropsychiatric aspects of mental disorders in the elderly. Plans proposed to achieve these goals are: 1. We will implement the Psychiatric and Behavioral Disturbances in Alzheimer's Disease project. This pilot study will test the hypothesis that behavioral changes characteristic of AD are associated with extent of dysfunction in specific brain regions. Patients with AD will undergo structured assessment of psychiatric and behavioral symptoms. Regional cerebral metabolic rates for glucose will be measured by positron emission tomography (PET). Data analysis will identify correlations between psychiatric disturbances and regional cerebral dysmetabolism. 2. We will pursue additional research training, participate in collaborative research projects, and consult with experts in geriatric mental health research. 3. We will complete additional training in clinical geriatric psychiatry and will assume important responsibilities in the Geriatric Psychiatry Outpatient program at UCLA. 4. We will share his knowledge of the neurobiological aspects of mental disorders in the elderly with medical students, physician-trainees, and fellow faculty at UCLA.